Kagome: La Card Captor de la Luna
by Akari Kinomoto
Summary: Kagome regresa de sus aventuras en el pasado, pero se da cuenta de que llega al momento en que estaba en cuarto de primaria, la línea temporal se ha modificado y ella debe volver a vivir esa etapa de su vida, con una nueva misión, capturar las cartas Clow.
1. ¿Nuevo comienzo? O ¿Vivir de nuevo?

**Los personajes de InuYasha y de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, lo único mío aquí son las locas ideas que tengo, soy una humilde persona que hace esta historia con el fin de divertirme y de que se diviertan los demás si es posible, por lo que esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Nuevo comienzo? O ¿Vivir de nuevo?**

La batalla final contra Naraku fue muy dura, estábamos heridos y cansados pero no podíamos rendirnos y continuamos hasta el final, ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero no tengo ánimos para contar una historia tan larga, por lo menos no ahora.

Naraku fue derrotado y eso es todo lo que importa, descubrí que Kikyo no era mi encarnación y que se sostenía con parte de mi alma porque era compatible con ella de cierta forma, al tener ambas un mismo propósito, al amar ambas a la misma persona, al tener ambas el mismo deseo, pero Kikyo no llegó a la batalla final y murió para conservar la vida de Kohaku, Seshomaru apareció también en la batalla final y nos ayudó en mucho aunque no lo admita nunca a nadie.

En conclusión se puede decir que todos tuvieron un final feliz, Naraku fue derrotado, Sango y Miroku se casaron y si no me equivoco tuvieron a dos lindas gemelas y un varón, aunque no dudo que Miroku se las arreglará para que Sango acepte tener uno o dos hijos más, Shippo se fue de viaje a entrenar para ser un fuerte demonio zorro y perfeccionar "el arte de la ilusión" o algo así , Rin se quedó en la aldea con la anciana Kaede y se hizo amiga de Kohaku y sinceramente creo que en un futuro podrían ser algo más, Seshomaru y Jaken la visitan a veces en la aldea.

Y bueno….InuYasha…..InuYasha, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió con él, pero creo que no entenderán nada si no se los explico de forma clara.

Después de la batalla final, quede atrapada en medio de un vació, en aquel vacío me encontré con Midoriko, quien me dijo que mi misión en ese tiempo había terminado.

* * *

"_Mi niña has pasado por tantas cosas aquí, pero ya es tiempo de que regreses a donde perteneces, lo que has venido a hacer ya está hecho" En ese momento me sentí devastada, tenía que volver a mi tiempo. _

"_Pero….¿Y mis amigos? Y….¿InuYasha?, no quiero dejarlos, además sé que en el futuro no estaría tranquila, no podría vivir una vida normal…..no después de luchar contra demonios todo el tiempo" No podía aceptarlo, no quería irme, traté con todas mis fuerzas de buscar una forma para quedarme._

"_En tu tiempo te espera una nueva misión, hay otros que te necesitan, hay nuevos amigos que debes conocer, hay nuevas personas que te esperan"_

_Eso fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de caer en sueño profundo._

* * *

Cuando desperté estaba en el pozo de nuevo y tenía miles de imágenes en mi cabeza, Shippo viajando, Miroku y Sango con sus hijos, Kohaku y Rin, a decir verdad creo que fue como un regalo de despedida por parte de Midoriko.

Pero al salir del pozo y entrar a mi casa me llevé una sorpresa, no estaba de vuelta en mi tiempo, no en el tiempo en el que tenía 15 años, estaba de vuelta en la época en la que estaba en cuarto de primaria, más específicamente en las vacaciones antes de entrar a 4to de primaria en el colegio, lo noté por una foto, una foto colgada en la pared donde estaba mamá, el abuelo, Sota y yo, era reciente, lo sabía porque tenía una firma fresca de tinta azul, escrita por mí, cuando era niña.

Después de darme cuenta de la época de mi vida a la que había vuelto, traté de actuar con normalidad, bueno, con toda la normalidad que podría tener una ex adolescente viajera del tiempo con poderes espirituales, mi mamá incluso me pregunto si estaba enferma.

Desde eso ha pasado ya un mes y estoy a punto de regresar a la escuela, las vacaciones terminaran pronto, he regresado a mi ritmo de vida "normal", hacer tareas, ayudar en la casa, tener un hermano bebé, bueno…. eso último quizás no es tan normal como debería ser, pero todo está bien por el momento.

"miau miau"

"Kagome dale de comer a Buyo, parece que tiene hambre"

Incluso mi gordo y perezoso gato está muy bien, la línea de tiempo esta alterada, ni siquiera sé cómo es posible todo esto, pero el universo tiene una forma rara de funcionar, aunque hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

¡No tendré más problemas con las matemáticas! he pasado ya por esta etapa de mi vida así que debo ser una genio en matemáticas, no más exámenes reprobados, no más enfermedades extrañas inventadas por el abuelo, no más…

"Kagome ¿Ya le diste su comida a Buyo?"

No más hermano menor que se encargue de alimentar al gato, lo sé, así es la vida.

"Sí mamá, ya alimente al gato" Un gato perezoso que solo se la pasa durmiendo "¡Ay!, qué suerte tienes Buyo" no pude evitar suspirar, es que la vida de un gato es tan fácil.

He tratado de no pensar en el pasado, es inevitable de vez en cuando recordar a mis amigos, pero no quiero caer en depresión y preocupar a mi familia, no cuando ya no recuerdan nada sobre lo que sucedió, mi madre nunca debe saber que su hija una vez estuvo al borde de la muerte, mi abuelo nunca debe esperar a que su nieta regrese a salvo a casa, mi hermano nunca debe preocuparse por ayudarme en los estudios debido a mis viajes al pasado, sé que será difícil, pero estoy dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo, estoy dispuesta a superar el pasado, no olvidarlo, porque eso forma parte de quien soy, pero si seguir adelante y si eso significa que mi familia puede estar tranquila, supongo que vale la pena.

Por eso he decido vivir de nuevo todo o comenzar desde el inicio, no sé cuál de las dos expresiones sea correcta, pero sí sé que entienden la idea.

Porque yo Kagome Higurashi me comprometo a vivir y no dejarme vencer por nada, por el momento solo me queda esperar, esperar a que lo que dijo Midoriko se cumpla, conocer nuevos amigos, conocer nuevas personas y….¿Una nueva misión?

¡No! ¿Por qué siempre yo? ¿Volveré a faltar a los exámenes?

Lo pensé antes y lo digo ahora.

"La vida de un gato es tan fácil"

* * *

¿Cómo quedó? ¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Sean buenos conmigo que esta es mi primera historia, es el primer capítulo por lo que es un poco corto y está dedicado más que nada a la reflexión de Kagome sobre todo lo que ha sucedido, en lo personal a mí me gustó acabar con esa frase "La vida de un gato es tan fácil", me pareció divertido, traté de que no hallan faltas ortográficas, pero nadie es perfecto así que si hay algún error díganmelo para corregirlo, por favor me gustaría que dejen sus comentarios *mira a los lectores con ojos de cachorrito*, para que esta loca autora pueda inspirarse en el siguiente capítulo.

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 20/04/14**


	2. Sorpresas Inesperadas

**Los personajes de InuYasha y de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, lo único mío aquí son las locas ideas que tengo, soy una humilde persona que hace esta historia con el fin de divertirme y de que se diviertan los demás si es posible, por lo que esta historia es sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresas inesperadas**

"¡Kagome! ¿Puedes venir un momento?"

"En seguida voy mamá"

En esos momentos me encontraba barriendo el patio del templo, _pero si mi mamá me llama debe haber un motivo_, así que deje la escoba a un lado y me dirigí a la cocina, desde donde había escuchado la voz de mi mamá.

"¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!¡Hay una buena noticia!" Mi mamá parecía estar muy alegre, _demasiado _alegre diría yo.

"¿Qué sucede mamá?" Todo esto me tenía muy intrigada, mi mamá estaba muy rara desde hoy en la mañana, les contaré.

* * *

_Hoy en la mañana me había despertado temprano para ayudar en los quehaceres del templo, ya que el abuelo me había pedido ayuda con algunas cosas el día de ayer, me bañe, cambie y me peine, una vez que estuve lista baje a desayunar, mamá estaba alimentando a Sota con su papilla y el abuelo estaba leyendo en el periódico algo sobre "las arañas asesinas", en cuanto mamá me vio me sonrió, no había nada raro en ello pero cuando terminé de desayunar mi mamá me dijo._

"_Kagome, el día de hoy puede que recibas muchas sorpresas, es mejor que estés preparada" luego siguió alimentando a Sota._

* * *

Toda la mañana estuve ayudando al abuelo con el templo, por lo que no me detuve a pensar mucho en ello, pero aquí hay algo muy raro.

"Kagome, acabo de recibir la llamada de tu tía Aiko" _¿Mi tía Aiko?_ Mi tía Aiko, es la hermana mayor de mi mamá, vive en la ciudad de Tomoeda, que está algo lejos de Tokio por lo que no la visitamos muy seguido.

"Kagome ¿Recuerdas aquel concurso al que entraste antes de comenzar las vacaciones?" _¿Concurso? ¡Cómo iba a recordar que había entrado a un concurso! _Esto era malo, muy malo, la Kagome que estaba en cuarto de primaria sin duda habría recordado algo que sucedió hace tan solo unos meses, pero para mi memoria esos recuerdos son algo lejanos, así que no tengo ni idea de lo que sucede en este momento.

"Kagome ¿estás bien?" La voz de mi mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"¿Concurso? ¡Ah! ¡Sí, ya recuerdo!, el concurso, pues… este….. ¿Qué sucedió con el concurso?" _¡Mentira! ¡No sé qué está pasando! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!_

"Bueno, los jueces encargados de revisar los videos enviados enviaron una carta hace un tiempo, diciendo que habías pasado las rondas preliminares y hace una semana enviaron otra carta diciendo que habías ganado el concurso de canto, así que ahora ¡Te vas a vivir a Tomoeda con tu tía Aiko!" _¡Concurso! ¡Ya recordé de qué concurso me habla mi mamá! _

Cuando estaba en tercero de primaria, el colegio en el que estaba hizo un proyecto de intercambio, hicieron un concurso en el que participaron todos los estudiantes de diferentes grados, el concurso tenía diferentes secciones, el estudiante podía elegir en que sección participar, pero era obligatoria participar en al menos una, si no me equivoco las secciones del concurso eran académicas, artísticas y deportivas.

Artísticas:

Canto, Baile, Dibujo, Actuación.

Académicas:

Matemáticas, Ciencias Naturales, Idiomas.

En las deportivas no podían clasificarlos por grupos, pero los seleccionaron por deportes, dijeron que serían elegidos los 3 mejores alumnos en deportes distintos, por lo tanto no podían ser seleccionados dos alumnos que practiquen el mismo deporte.

Yo no quise participar en nada académico o deportivo, así que participe en el concurso de canto, recuerdo que los 10 ganadores que saldrían del concurso, irían de intercambio a un colegio de Tomoeda y 10 alumnos de ese colegio vendrían a nuestro colegio, sería por un año completo y el ganador podía negarse al intercambio, el objetivo de todo esto era "reforzar los talentos que tenía cada estudiante", seríamos representantes de nuestro colegio y mostraríamos los resultados logrados en nuestras respectivas escuelas.

Pero yo no recuerdo que esto haya sucedido cuando estaba en primaria, si bien es cierto que participé en el concurso de canto, pues me inscribí en él, el video que había grabado lo olvidé en casa y nunca se lo llegué a entregar a la profesora.

_Pero parece que en esta línea temporal eso no sucedió._

Por una parte me sentía feliz, pues eso significaba que les gusto mi voz, pero por otro lado me sentía confundida _¡No se suponía que esto pasara!_

"…y tu tía Aiko dijo que sí ¿Qué te parece?" _¿Eh?... ¡No escuché nada! _Por perderme en mis recuerdos no escuché nada de lo que dijo mi mamá.

"Podrías repetirlo por favor mamá"

"Parece que estás tan emocionada que aún no reaccionas, lo que te dije fue que cuando me llegó la primera carta hablé con tu tía Aiko y le dije que si ganabas el concurso necesitarías un lugar donde quedarte y alguien que te cuide, por lo que aceptó que te quedarás con ella y dijo que prepararía todo ya que estaba segura de que ganarías, hace 2 días la llamé y le pregunté si tenía todo listo, pero estaba algo ocupada y le faltaban arreglar algunos detalles, pero hoy me respondió la llamada y dijo que sí, que estaba todo listo"

"¿Así que me voy a vivir con mi tía todo el año?"

"Sí, está es una gran oportunidad, ya está todo listo y nosotros iremos a visitarte cada vez que podamos, solo llámanos y llegaremos ¿Si?" mi mamá bajó un poco la voz "Te queremos Kagome y solo deseamos lo mejor para ti, por eso creemos que sería bueno para ti el que vayas con tu tía, todo este mes has estado algo distraída, aunque no sé qué es lo que te inquieta y sé que quizás no me lo digas, el hacer este viaje podía ayudarte a resolver todo aquello que no te deja tranquila"

Mis ojos me ardían, quizás era porque tenía nueve años, quizás era porque no me quería alejar de mi familia o…. quizás era porque en estos momentos me parecía ver a la misma mamá que veía cada vez que me lanzaba por ese pozo, preocupada por mí y deseando lo mejor para mí.

"Iré" Mi voz era tan baja que dudaba que mi mamá la haya escuchado "Iré con la tía Aiko y cuando me vayas a visitar" Alcé la mirada, en realidad nunca noté cuando la había bajado "Te prometo que tendré una gran sonrisa en mi rostro"

Mi mamá sonrió y asintió levemente "Te quiero Kagome, todos te queremos" me acarició la cabeza y me dijo "Será mejor que alistes todas tus cosas, el tren hacia Tomoeda parte mañana en la mañana y necesitas estar lista para ese entonces"

"Si, mamá"

* * *

El tiempo pasó muy rápido después de eso, tan rápido que en este momento mi familia y yo nos estamos dirigiendo hacia la estación de tren, aún recuerdo como ayer cenamos juntos y nos reímos de cualquier cosa, estábamos disfrutando de unos últimos momentos felices antes de mi partida, pero en el fondo sabía que mi mamá tenía razón, que necesitaba alejarme del pasado y sanar las heridas que podía haber dejado la separación que tuve con mis amigos en la era Feudal….. y quizás era eso lo que más me dolía, que necesitaba alejarme de mi familia para sanar, porque no podía hacerlo junto a ellos.

Me despedí de mamá y el abuelo con un abrazó y le di un beso en la frente al pequeño Sota, para después entrar al tren y sentarme en uno de los vagones, mi tía Aiko me estaría esperando en la estación de tren de Tomoeda, para ayudarme a cargar mis maletas y llevarme hacia su casa.

Estaba cansada, podía tener la mente de una adolescente, pero seguía teniendo el cuerpo de una niña y no podía soportar todo el peso emocional que sentía en estos momentos.

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejano se encontraba una niña de cortos cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, estaba en su habitación, durmiendo tranquilamente.

_¿Un libro?_

_Hay un libro rojo, con algo en su portada, no logro distinguirlo bien, pero parece un león con alas._

"_¿Qué? ¿Quién me está llamando?" Siento que alguien me está llamando no sé quién, ni porque, todo esto es muy extraño._

_Logro ver una torre alta, es de noche y la luna llena está en cielo, alguien me está mirando, logró ver uno de sus ojos, es amarillo o ámbar, no lo sé._

_A mi alrededor hay muchas cartas, están volando todas con el viento, llevo ropas extrañas y sostengo un bastón en la mano._

"_La torre de Tokio" Apenas notó a un ser volando a mi costado, es amarillo y parece un peluche, tiene alas y es pequeño._

_A mis zapatos le salen unas pequeñas alas y de pronto siento que estoy cayendo hacia el vacío._

* * *

**Listo, el nuevo capítulo está terminado, perdón por la demora, la verdad ya tenía pensado lo que iba a suceder, pero no tenía tiempo para escribirlo, tuve una semana de exámenes muy estresante, pero ahora tengo una semana de vacaciones ¡Por fin!, siete días de descanso en los que puedo escribir, así que los más probable es que publique otro capítulo antes del fin de semana que viene, estén atentos a las actualizaciones estos días.**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca del nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, quisiera que me ayuden a escoger un nombre para la Sra. Higurashi, no puedo llamarla todo el tiempo mamá, ya que narro desde el punto de vista de Kagome, estaba pensando en llamarla Eiko, ya que a su hermana la llamé Aiko, no sé díganme ustedes que piensan o propongan otros nombres.**

**Ahora si me despido de ustedes y espero estar publicando pronto otro capítulo :D**

**Akari Kinomoto**

**Publicado 10/05/14**


	3. En contra del plagio

Hola mis queridos lectores, lamento decir que esto no es un capítulo, si no una de mis descargas de enojo, me siento muy triste por tener que informar que nuestros trabajos están siendo copiados, cada capítulo que nos toma tiempo y esfuerzo para escribir solo por el hecho de que amamos tal anime, manga o serie, etc, no buscamos beneficiarnos, pero estas páginas simplemente copian todo, me he enterado de esto por el aviso de la usuaria **Miss . Marked** (sin espacio)

thebuystock . org

fictionavenue . org

thanfiction . org

hmofiction . org

Personalmente, yo intenté buscar las páginas y me aprecian bloqueadas o para comprar el dominio, lo que me hace pensar que deben haberlas reportado, pero confirmo el plagio porque si busco en google akari kinomoto my wish my life myself encuentro mi historia en thebuystock . org aunque el enlace haya expirado, estuvo ahí, sin mi consentimiento como autora, el caso más preocupante es el de este sitio:

**talkfictions . com**

Porque entre a ver y es un plagio exacto de fanfiction, el modelo es el mismo, las noticias son las mismas, todo es lo mismo, todas las historias de fanfiction están en esa página también y saben, yo me registré en fanfiction, y como tal, mis historias deberían estar solo en fanfiction no en una página de la cual ni sabía existía hasta hace una media hora, para aquellos que tengan cuenta en google por favor denuncien la página, yo no sabría como explicarlo, pero si van al último capítulo de cualquiera de las historias de la usuaria antes mencionada encontrarán indicaciones, yo las seguí para hacer la denuncia, y para los que no tienen una cuenta en google al menos por favor difundan esto, no podemos permitir que personas inescrupulosas simplemente copien trabajos que tomaron tanto esfuerzo.

Para ir a los sitios solo quiten los espacios, perdónenme si estaban esperando un capítulo, no sé como explicar mi indignación, me encuentro ofuscada en este momento.

Espero haberlos puesto al tanto de la situación queridos lectores y compañeros escritores, busquen sus historias en google y veran que aparecen en otros sitios sin su consentimiento.

Hasta luego.

Akari Kinomoto

14/02/16

* * *

Como medida preventiva respecto a esto, empezaré a publicar nuevos capítulos en Archive of our Own, no estoy diciendo que voy a abandonar esta cuenta, porque no lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver si se puede solucionar este tema de los plagios, busquen mis historias por sus título, porque mi nombre allá es Kiori.


End file.
